


Remind Me

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel is worried when you’re not in bed with him when he wakes up.





	Remind Me

You smiled as you looked at your caller ID, swiping to answer as you thanked the barista.  “Hey, handsome,” you said as you put the phone to your ear.

“Where are you?” Castiel’s gravelly voice asked you, making you laugh.  He sounded like a sad puppy with the way he asked you.  Before you could answer, he kept talking.  “I just woke up and you weren’t here anymore, why did you sneak away?  Did I do something wrong?  I thought you enjoyed our night last night, or at least that’s what it sounded like…”

You had to muffle your laugh so that Castiel wouldn’t hear you, because he obviously sounded like he was distressed.

“Cas, babe.  I didn’t sneak away.  I’ll be right back, I promise,” you assured him, climbing into your car quickly and starting the engine.  “I wanted to surprise you, that’s all.  I’ll be back in ten.”

Castiel harrumphed on the other side of the phone but hung up, and you weren’t sure if he believed you or not.

You quickly drove back to the bunker, hoping that Castiel wasn’t actually upset with you.  Sure, it might not have been the smartest thing for you to sneak away to get his favorite cup of coffee on the morning that you’d first slept together, but you wanted to do something nice for him.  And he’d looked so cute sleeping when you woke up, there was no way you wanted to wake him up to go with you.

When you got back to the bunker, you barely even said hello to Sam, who was in the library researching. You went straight for your room, opening the door and heading inside quickly before you closed it behind you.

Castiel was still in bed, tangled up in the covers.  He’d obviously gotten up at some point, because his bathrobe was hanging off his shoulders, but that and a pair of boxers was all he had on.  He sat up when you came in the room, eyes moving immediately to the coffee in your hand.

“So  _that’s_  why you left me,” he mumbled, taking the coffee from your hand with a nod before bringing it to his lips.  “Mmm…” he hummed, savoring the taste on his lips.

“Sorry I left, but I thought you’d want some coffee after last night…” you said, slipping off your shoes and climbing back into bed with him.  “I figured you’d be pretty tired today, cause, ya know.”

Castiel smiled, making his eyes crinkle up slightly.  “Tired from what, Y/N?” he asked you cheekily, making you swat at his chest. “I don’t have any clue what you’re referring to…” he teased, putting the coffee cup on the table by the bed before he grabbed for you, pulling you close to him.

“You might need to…remind me…what I should be so tired from,” Castiel mumbled against your neck, making you shiver.  His voice was deep in general, but as you’d found out last night, it gets even deeper and sexier when he is in seduction mode.

“I think I have no problem reminding you, Cas,” you answered him, putting down your own coffee and letting him pull you on top of him so that you were straddling his hips.  “I think we did something like this first…”

With that, you and Castiel did your best to reenact everything from the previous night, ensuring that Castiel believed you when you told him that you hadn’t run away from him this morning for any reason but to get him coffee.


End file.
